Facing Judgment
by Joey Bermuda Ketail
Summary: When Alfred F. Jones is captured stealing, he is forced in to be judged by King George. The King's guard, Arthur Kirkland, is set to charge the new convict. What will happen to the two exact opposites when they finally start to read each other? –UKUS– Rated T for now, may change to M.


**Facing Judgment**

**Summary – When Alfred F. Jones is captured stealing, he is forced in to be judged by King George. The King's guard, Arthur Kirkland, is set to charge the new convict. What will happen to the two exact opposites when they finally start to read each other? –UKUS–**

**Warning: I do not own any of the Hetalia seasons/episodes nor the characters. I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes.**

Chapter 1 – Being judged

"Arrhhhh…!"

A blond man was forced to his knees in front of their king, Edward, the son of King Edgar, Great Britain's last king that had died. Two soldiers in red had a tight hold on the man, more teen like the king than man, who was glaring hatefully with his majestic, rare blue eyes, and had kicked his on the back of his legs to make him kneel, as he was refusing to do so. The teen was placed in front of the king who was sitting in his fluffy red chair that had gold implanted on the rim of it and looked as though he had never been as comfortable in his entire life, a smug look on his handsome face. It was year 975 and the man was recently made the king, defeating his half-brother to the crown.

The man on the right side of the king, a guard in red, was eyes the new teen, looking at his distastefully. No body brought in here by guards, forced to get on his knees, was a good person. Everyone got punished properly for their crime that they have committed. The guard, Arthur Kirkland, was a noble, loyal man who wished to stay by his king as long as he was allowed to live. Arthur was also one of the best men in the army of Great Britain, staying by the side of the pervious king. He was placed in a higher position next to Edgar the Peaceful when he took a stab wound sent by an assassin. The king was eternally grateful and that's how he got it happened.

The blue eyed teen gritted his teeth at the man who dared to call himself king. He was filled with dread when he heard that their peaceful king had died and Edward was made the new king. He didn't acknowledge this new guy. He spited him. The smug look told him everything that he needed to know about him and he didn't like it not one bit. Being angered at the king, he spit into the guys face, the guys eyes forcing to close. Ha, that smug look disappeared instantly. But, he knew that that wasn't the thing to do what you were being held down by said man's guards and when said man was a _king _of the nation with the largest and strongest army of the world, no doubt that the strongest ones in said army to be around him to protect himself. Hint, hint, the ones holding him down, the guards standing unmoving next to the wall and the one next to the king.

Arthur's eyes widened when the new teen spit in the king face. It angered him. How dare this man do something so abhorrent to their king! This man had to be punished thoroughly and given no mercy. Arthur placed his hand on the hilt of the sword but was stopped when the king raised his hand, though it did nothing to the guards who were holding the convict more tightly then one should. The teen was defiantly going to have serious bruises there later on. Not that Arthur cared. The teen deserved what he got for doing something so vile.

A frown marring the handsome teens face, Edward wiped of the saliva off his face with silent rage. He glared at the blue-eyed teen that looked to be no older than him. How dare this teen! He was the king! He should be treated by the people under him with respect!

He didn't like that smirk. The blue-eyed teen didn't like it one bit. He watched, as did the others but more with glee, (the guard standing next to the king just watched him curiously but he could see a certain emotion in those green eyes regarding his action to the new king).

Edward chuckled. Bad move, he thought inwardly.

"Speak your name, convict." He said in a silky voice. It disgusted the younger teen convict. Still, he didn't want to make his situation worse.

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." He voice, unlike the feed king, was hard and grown up. It was deep and clear and unafraid to back down.

Edward narrowed his eyes and his smirk became even more visible. "Ah, yes. Jones. I had known of your parent." The convict, now known as Alfred, growled hatefully at Edward. "Wonderful people they were." He eyed Alfred, sizing him up. "Unlike their son." It was like he spit it out. Alfred felt shameful. He father had fought in the army for the pervious king, even been close to the king when he served his time, eventually he wife getting to know the king. His father hadn't died in the army though, no. He was murdered, along with his wife. It was some days after they had returned from the dinners that they usually had every week, the peaceful king saying that it was late if they didn't return home. And they never did return home. Found the next day, in an alleyway, were the bodies of Amelia Jones and Curtis Jones. Alfred was 14 at that time. He's now 19.

Arthur's eyes widened when he heard the name. He had met the convict's parents, his own parents being friends and comrades in the army. Still, Arthur narrowed his eyes; this man did wrong and still deserves any punishment enforced, no matter who his parents were.

Alfred watched as Edward smirked even more evilly than before, however that is possible. The king turned to Arthur.

"Kirkland," He said complacently. "Place this man in a jail. No food for a week." Alfred's mouth dropped open in shock of the biased punishment but was unable to do anything about it.

Arthur also thought the punishment was a bit unbalanced as well but followed his Kings' order. Walking up and taking Jones' my his hands and neck, he seized him upwards and pushed him harshly over to the door on the far right side of the king, his bravura chair making it unable to see the door.

"Oh, and my dear guard?" Edward called. Arthur grunted to acknowledge him but made no move to stop walking with the prisoner. "Do be in charge of him. You have to feed him every day once his single punishment out of many others is over and done with." He grunted again as he opened the normal wooden door.

Forcing the unwilling convict into the door, they walked down the steep stairs in silence. The soon reached the deep basement and Alfred was forced to walk next to dozens of cells filled with convicts. Being a special prisoner, note sarcasm, he was forced into his own cell and the very end of the long hallway on the left side, probably right underneath the king himself, he should feel honor for being underneath the wealthiest man with all the food, all the people he wants, and shelter, again, note sarcasm. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, getting in such a terrible situation. He hadn't eaten the last two days, giving all of his food to his wonderful, shy little brother, Matthew. He recently just found out, a few days before Edward became king, that he little brother was being too kind for his own good and was giving most of his food to the homeless children and adults in the crowded streets. He was horrified yet proud of Matthew. His brother was a one year old when their parents were murdered and Alfred was forced to raise him the way he himself was raised by their parents. At the moment, Matthew was six years old, going onto seven years old. He just hoped that he would be able to hightail out of here quickly to be there for his younger brother. God knows what will happen to him without Alfred by his side. He knows that Feliciano and Ludwig, who come over almost every day, along with Ludwig's younger brother, Gilbert, Matthew's best friend, will be able to take him in and raise him until he got back. Smart little Matthew knew what to do if he didn't return. Hide in the cabinet until someone familiar arrives and repay them with secretly stashed money if raised properly, which Alfred know the couple will do.

Alfred was snapped out of thought was he felt suspicious eyes lingering on his body. He turned around, ready to punch but stopped immediately when he realized that punching the right hand man of the king wasn't a good idea no matter how much he wanted to. Compression his hands into a fist at his side, he glared at the man before turning back around and calculating his surrounding carefully.

Arthur watched as his charge was lost in thought. He could see the pride and worry but for what? Not that he cared really. It didn't matter what this prisoner was sad or happy about. A prisoner will forever be a prisoner; an evil man; one against the king, their leader. This man was just a small piece of dust compared to the king, compared to the kingdom, compared to the world. This man's opinion didn't matter. All that mattered was the Kings' opinion and his was absolute. If he wanted more land, they would find more land worthy for their king. If he wanted someone dead, they would be dead before the king sent out troops. This man- no, convict, was nothing but a speck. This convict would have been allowed to ogle the king but he lost his privilege.

He watched as he convict snapped out of his mind and his blue eyes became clear once again. He turned around and glared at the red colored guard. Arthur noticed that he was ready to punch him but stopped at the last minute. Arthur raised an eyebrow and smirked. It seems that this convict now knew his place. Instead of punching him, Arthur watched as the convict took in all of his surroundings. If the convict was planning to escape, he had no luck. The cell was fully guarded and the convict had no way of getting out with a guard by his side. He wouldn't allow it. Not over his dead bloody body. Arthur opened his mouth before he knew it.

"That was a bloody idiotic thing to do, you do realize that, right, convict?" He said criticizing. "It does not matter what you do, you'll never be able to get emancipation from here and you know that yourself, do you not?" Arthur took that silence as a confirmation. He closed the cell and locked it securely before turning around and heading back to his king. No need to waste time on a convict that means nothing.

Alfred sighed and focused back on his surroundings. It was like any other prison cell. Small, thin bed, barely any blanket, a small toilet with thin toilet paper and a dirty sink filled with dirty water. Alfred paced around the room, trying to think of a plan to seduce the king into letting him go, not that he had such a phenomenal chance. He had to escape the cell, king, town, and kingdom even! That was the only way to get out of this mess. He could always get a ship. Sail off into unknown land. Start a new life with Matthew, maybe some friends if they were willing to go! It didn't matter. As long as Matthew and his friends were safe from this calamitous king, he was fine dying like that.

Alfred sighed as he sat alone in the cold bed. His hands feel limp in his hands and muttered to himself.

"What the hell am I doing…?"

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

**A/N: So…Yeah…This is my new fanfiction and my first Hetalia fanfiction. I hope that you like it. I plan to make the future chapters longer but the romance with Arthur and Alfred will be slow and they will act very criticizing towards each other as of forth until marriage (Just kidding). Please do remember that I am only 12 years old/a seventh grader and I live in America so I don't know much about England's kings, especially their far past kings. I simply rely on Wikipedia about Kings Edward the Martyr, and even then it's not that…detailed and understanding, if you are curious of whom the king is at the moment. Sorry for not mentioning that but they don't set that name until they find that he's dead so I couldn't just predict the future in this fanfiction.**

**On the other hand, I am planning to make the side pairings of – Germany (Ludwig) x (Feliciano) Italy (it's kind of obvious in here), and Prussia (Gilbert) x (Matthew) Canada (though in the future since they are WAY too young!)**

**Thank you for reading this and I hope that you can wait for the next chapter! I am an unpredictable updater so I'm sorry for the inconvenience!**


End file.
